


Casino

by animehead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casinos, Drunkenness, Gambling, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin’s a gambling man. Levi isn’t. But free drinks are free drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casino

The sound coming from her mouth is quite possibly the most annoying thing he’s ever heard, but Levi is forced to listen to her sing.

Well, technically he isn’t forced to do anything. He could leave. He could get up, walk away, and free himself from this auditory torture. But that would involve leaving Erwin and he can’t leave Erwin because Erwin clearly has a problem.

“Erwin.”

“Yes, Levi.” Erwin answers Levi right away, but he doesn’t look over at him. He’s too busy staring at the dealer, blue eyes set straight ahead. Levi can tell that the dealer is intimidated by Erwin’s poker face, and to be honest, he doesn’t blame him.

Erwin has a shit hand, though.

“I’m bored,” Levi says, as he stares down at the olive in Erwin’s martini glass.

Levi imagines plucking the olive from the glass and hurling it through the air. If he closes his eyes, he can almost picture it landing in the singer’s mouth where it gets lodged in her throat, successfully stopping her from singing, but more importantly choking her, which is exactly what Levi feels like doing.

“Do you want to play?” Erwin asks.

“No.”

“What about the slots?”

“They’re filthy. There was a man taking a shit in the restroom. When he came out, he went straight to one of those machines. Didn’t even wash his hands. Fucking disgusting.”

Levi watches as Erwin fights back the urge to smirk. He’s always had the suspicion that Erwin enjoys making him suffer like the sadistic bastard he is.

“I’m going to buy a drink,” Levi says, and he slides gracefully off of the raised chair and onto his feet.

“Drinks are free here if you’re gambling,” Erwin replies. “Try the slots.”

“Fine.” Levi doesn’t really care about gambling, but free drinks sound good and if all he has to do is pull a lever and spend Erwin’s money to get them, he can deal with that. “Give me my hand sanitizer out of your purse.”

Erwin actually does pull his attention away from the dealer this time. He glares at Levi, eyes narrowed dangerously, eyebrows thick, and ridiculous, and containing a mind of their own. “It’s not a purse. It’s a bag.”

“Forgot,” Levi says. He stands there, holding his hand out until Erwin reaches inside his bag and pulls out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and a packet of sanitizing wipes and places them into Levi’s hand.

“Stay out of trouble,” Erwin says.

Levi doesn’t bother replying back.

He does, however, stay out of trouble as instructed. And after thoroughly wiping down the slot machine handle, the seat, and every button possible on the machine, he sits down and plays.

And he drinks.

A lot.

Levi isn’t exactly sure what drives him to drink so much. Maybe it’s because the drinks are free. Or maybe it’s because they’re so watered down that they don’t really affect him. In fact, it isn’t until he’s buzzed enough to start giving out impressive tips that the drinks became more potent.

Now everything is bright and colorful and the world is out of control and spinning rapidly and he enjoys every bit of it.

Also his ears are really warm.

“Would you care for another drink, sir?”

“Yes,” Levi answers, and he attempts to give the waitress his full attention because she’s cute and reminds him of Petra. “And get one for yourself, too,” he adds when she nods her head and begins to walk away. He doesn’t know why he says this. It just seems like the right thing to say. She works hard, has to deal with horny old men ogling her all night long. She deserves a drink.

Levi rests his hand on the bright, red handle of the slot machine and silently wonders where Erwin is. He also wonders if he should go searching for him, but isn’t sure he can do so with the room spinning around like it is.

“Enjoying yourself?” A familiar voice asks him and Levi smirks despite himself.

“I was until you got here.”

“I see.” Erwin glances away from Levi and over at the waitress who is on her way toward them. He shakes his head and she huffs a little before turning around and walking the other way. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Yes.”

Well, that answers that question.

“Okay, time to go, Levi.”

“Petra’s coming back with my drink.”

“That’s not Petra. And we’re going back to the hotel. Come on.”Erwin leans over and cashes out of the slot machine before Levi can argue with him. He helps Levi to his feet, silently scolding himself for being amused when he stumbles a few times.

Getting Levi back to the hotel is rather complicated because Levi is solid, heavy, and a drunken mess. When they do finally manage to make it back into their hotel room, Erwin tries to get Levi to go to sleep, but Levi refuses.

“Did you win money?” Levi asks. He’s shirtless and lying on top of Erwin, his arms folded and resting heavily on Erwin’s abdomen.

“Yes.”

“How much?”

“You’re inebriated, Levi. If I told you, you wouldn’t remember in the morning, which means I would have to tell you again.”

“So,” Levi says.

“So I don’t like to repeat myself,” Erwin replies.

“Then what  _do_  you like, Erwin?” Levi reaches down and easily unfastens Erwin’s pants. “Never mind. I know.”

“Levi, don’t you think—”

“Shut up, Erwin.”

Erwin doesn’t want to shut up, but he’s not going to risk speaking now that Levi has lowered his head and his teeth are dangerously close to the tip of his cock. He’s far too familiar with how aggressive and borderline insane Levi can be when he’s been drinking.

Erwin hisses softly when Levi drags his tongue along the underside of his cock before parting his lips and taking just the head into his mouth. Levi stays like that for a second or two before sucking hard, his jaws hollowing from intensity.

Erwin curses and grunts and grabs a fistful of Levi’s hair. He grips Levi’s hair tightly, the veins in his hand protruding slightly beneath his skin. When Levi’s slackens his jaws, Erwin almost relaxes until he feels teeth gently grazing over the slit of his cock. His hand tugs harder in Levi’s hair, yanking at dark strands, pulling at it so forcefully that Levi can feel the pressure in his temples.

Levi pulls back, lets Erwin’s cock slip from between his lips. “Crybaby,” he says, after Erwin releases the death grip he had in his hair. When Levi dips down again, he ignores Erwin’s cock altogether and focuses on his thighs. They’re strong, and thick, and when Levi bites down on the sensitive skin of Erwin’s inner thigh, Erwin cries out and jerks against the bed.

“Stop biting,” Erwin grits out. He reaches down and attempts to shield his inner thighs with his hands, and Levi leans forward and takes Erwin’s cock back in his mouth.

“Fuck!”

Erwin can’t concentrate like this. Levi is all over the place, alternating between sucking his cock and biting his thighs and it hurts, but it also feels so damn good. He can’t get a reading on Levi, can’t be two steps ahead of him if he doesn’t know what path Levi is going to take. Every time he thinks he knows what Levi is going to do next, he ends up being wrong.

Erwin has no idea when Levi grabbed the lube from wherever the stashed it last night, but he obviously must have because Levi’s fingers are slick and wet when they slide inside of Erwin. They’re also warm, but nowhere near as warm as Levi’s mouth as it rises and descends along his cock.

Everything feels incredible, but that’s no surprise because that’s a word that Erwin often uses to describe Levi.

Erwin jerks his hips, forcing his cock deeper into Levi’s mouth and Levi’s fingers deeper into his ass.

No, he’s wrong. Everything doesn’t feel incredible because Levi keeps pinching his inner thigh and that fucking  _hurts_.

“Levi, enough with the—”

_Another pinch._

“Ease back with the—”

_Another one._

Erwin grabs Levi by his hair and pulls at it so hard that they both actually hear the wet ‘pop’ of Levi’s mouth releasing Erwin’s cock. “Stop fucking pinching me,” Erwin growls.

Levi stares up at Erwin, his expression one of mild amusement before simply uttering, “Make me.”

And something inside Erwin snaps.

Erwin doesn’t doubt for a minute that Levi doesn’t love it when Erwin grabs him, pulls him up, and flips him over. He makes a mess with the lube, squirting too much of it in the palm of his hand and massaging it into his cock while the excess drips onto the sheets below him. He watches as Levi tries to push himself up, but a well-placed hard smack to his pale ass sends him back down again.

Actually, he quite enjoyed that.

He smacks it again, and again, and doesn’t stop until his own handprint becomes a reddened temporary tattoo on Levi’s ass.

“Erwin…” Levi whimpers, hands blindly reaching behind his back in a weak attempt to protect his sore ass.

“What’s wrong, Levi?” Erwin practically purrs at him. “Does it hurt?” He grabs Levi by his wrists and pulls him up high enough so that Erwin can easily slide his cock inside of him. “Here,” he breathes out. “Is this better?”

“Bastard,” Levi growls, before moaning and burying his face against the pillow.

Erwin is relentless, pounding into Levi, making sure that the only thing his mouth is capable of doing is either moaning or shouting. When Erwin’s thrusts are particularly forceful, he doesn’t even allow Levi the opportunity to gain any leverage by pressing his hand against the wall. Instead, whenever he catches Levi doing so, he leans forward, shoving his cock harder into Levi, and pulls his hand away.

Levi discovers that it’s easy to keep the room from spinning as long as he keeps his eyes closed. He wishes he could do the same with his mouth, to hold back each and every shout that topples from it as Erwin slams into him, drilling him into the mattress.

Speaking of their temporary bed, the sheets are so warm and soft that it almost feels like fingers are caressing the tip of his cock each time it glides along the gentle fabric. Levi can feel the build up inside of him, knows that he’s almost at his limit.

“Erwin…”

“Not yet,” Erwin says, and he gently pulls out of Levi and flips him onto his back. He barely gives Levi the chance to settle himself before he’s sliding back into him again.

Erwin isn’t able to thrust into Levi as deeply in this position, but that doesn’t stop Levi from wrapping his arms around Erwin’s back and digging his nails into his skin. Erwin can feel his skin break, can feel every bit of sting that comes from Levi dragging his nails along his back, but he ignores it and opts for wedging a hand between their bodies and pumping Levi’s cock until he chokes back a moan and shoots his cum all over Erwin’s fist and down his arm.

Levi’s hands fall from Erwin’s back after that. They lie weak and useless on the bed, and it’s only then when Erwin decides to take thing slow. There’s a systematic rhythm to his thrusts, not exactly shallow, but deep enough that it still makes Levi writhe beneath him, his spent and sensitive body warm and slick from sweat.

Erwin kisses Levi, tugs gently at his bottom lip before sliding his tongue inside of his mouth. Levi still tastes like liquor, and he’s so exhausted that he can barely move his tongue, and Erwin has a hard time not finding this ridiculously cute.

“Fuck you,” Levi murmurs against Erwin’s lips.

Erwin smiles and pulls back long enough to nuzzle his face against Levi’s neck. “Tell me, Levi,” he begins, thrusting in slowly, deeply, “Do you love me?”

“No,” Levi answers.

“And have you ever lied to me?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“Few seconds ago,” Levi breathes out, fingers drifting over Erwin’s hips.

“I t-thought so,” Erwin replies, and finally cums, his eyes squeezed shut, breath caught in his throat as he shudders against Levi.

It takes Erwin a few moments to catch his breath, but when he does, he asks Levi if he’s ready to take a shower. When he doesn’t receive an answer, he realizes that Levi has fallen asleep and he doesn’t have the heart to wake him.

He’ll get in trouble in the morning for not waking Levi up. Levi hates going to bed without showering first, and considering the fact that Erwin can actually smell cigarette smoke in Levi’s hair from the casino, he knows that Levi will be exceptionally pissed off.

It’s worth it, though, Erwin decides.

And it always will be.


End file.
